Episode Thirteen
Episode Thirteen refers to the thirteenth episode of Jeopardy, the first series finale, which was broadcast on 19 July 2002. Synopsis Arnie arrives to help save the group, but instead rescues Joe, his brother, and runs off. The group radioes the authorities and agree to meet them on Paramundi Ridge. Plot When asked how he knew about the diamonds, Arnie says he researched the "man named Joe" they "spoke to," and discovered he was a criminal. Sarah points out that she never said any names. Arnie unties Joe and reveals the two are brothers and Arnie was in on the bank robbery all along. Arnie and Joe escape and lock the group in the hut. While this is happening, Melissa and Simon return, sabotage Arnie's jeep and steal the capsule from the two before freeing the group once Arnie and Joe leave. Petrol catches alight in the jeep and the brothers only just manage to escape before it explodes. Seeing it from the hut, Gerry and Melissa set out to search the wreckage. They arrive, but find nobody there. Simon takes the trail bike and goes after the brothers, but is caught and the trail bike is taken from him. They plan to ransom him to the group. The group contacts the police via the radio, and Melissa relays their position. They agree to meet at Paramundi Ridge, but before leaving, Chrissie informs Gerry and Melissa that Simon has driven away on the trail bike. They set off to look for him, but the brothers see them pass and follow on the trail bike, leaving Simon behind. Melissa contacts Lucy on the radio and the group recovers him. The jeep leads the brothers in a circle, and the group springs their trap - a rope rising from the path, knocking them both off the trail bike. Joe disappears, but Arnie lands in the middle of the path and claims he has a broken leg. Melissa volunteers to stay with him while the others continue to the ridge. After scaling a cliff, David waits for Harry to have a rest, and says to the camera that he still believes there's been UFO activity in the area. Meanwhile the rest of the group goes on. After he stops talking, he is confronted by Joe, who mockingly agrees that "I can't help thinking the same thing". He demands to know where the diamonds are, and David distracts him with talk of UFOs while Harry approaches, holding the capsule. Chrissie arrives as Joe attacks the boys. He restrains them both while demanding Chrissie, who now holds the diamonds, to put them down. Instead, she scatters them off the cliff. She screams at Joe as he runs to retrieve them. The three rejoin the group and celebrate the end of the crisis as the reach Paramundi Ridge, contacting the police, who inform them a helicopter is on the way. David asks Gerry if he still believes in UFOs, as not everything has been explained, and says he believes Joe really did see a UFO. The helicopter arrives after sunset, but as it approaches, it splits and multiplies into many bright lights. The groups stares up in stunned silence as the lights gather and leave - but not before all nine of the group have disappeared with them, leaving only their packs, cameras and their photograph from Scotland behind. As the credits roll, the headlines in the Falkirk Times read "JEOPARDY: Mystery of Missing UFO Kids". Category:Episodes